


Petite Mort

by mangochi



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Prostate Massage, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangochi/pseuds/mangochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian's not finished playing with John yet....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I feel like I write a lot of sleepy stuff……huh….I SENSE A THEME. I just really like cuddling in general, though, post-coital and otherwise. Though this sort of…devolved….from cuddling…..oops 0_0

John winced in protest as Dorian rolled away, his hips moving involuntarily as the shallow ache in his lower back settled into a muted throbbing. His thighs twitched as a drop of sweat trickled down to the back of his right knee, the sensation disappearing as it crossed the boundary between prosthetic and flesh.

"Sorry," Dorian murmured, not sounding apologetic at all as he ran a hand down the damp curve of John's spine. John's chest was still heaving from exertion, his muscles heavy and useless as he slumped deeper into the mattress and tried to smother himself in the pillow.

"C'mere," he heard Dorian say fondly through his post-coital daze, feeling hands tugging at his waist and rearranging his slack limbs into some semblance of a sleeping position. He was soon turned on his left side, back pressed against Dorian's chest and a firm arm tucked over his bare waist.

"Need to shower," he mumbled, but it came out more as a stretched, "Mmmnnnnnph," and Dorian chuckled behind him. The sound shook through his torso through his back, sending a peculiar fuzzy jolt somewhere in the region of his stomach, and John closed his eyes against it.

"Later," Dorian answered, somehow deciphering his less than intelligent words. His hand spread casually over John's abdomen, thumb circling in the drying mess spread over his skin. It was going to stick to the sheets, the bedspread, John thought dimly, but he could really give less than a rat's ass right now.

He started in delayed surprise when he felt Dorian's other hand slip between his legs, fingers finding his still loose entrance and rubbing curiously over it. John couldn't control his strangled groan of mingled discomfort and want, sliding his right thigh forward to open his legs farther.  

"Dorian..." he gasped, when the blunt end of a thumb nudged at him insistently. He felt an answering tug in his groin, dull and sated but swiftly gaining momentum.

He'd already climaxed twice, once from Dorian's mouth and the other from his cock, and the thought of coming again from his fingers was both intriguing and terrifying at this point.

"Shh," Dorian whispered against his shoulder, seeming to sense his worried thoughts. His palm flattened against John's chest, holding him in place even as his thumb was replaced by two fingertips, still slick from lubrication and traces of John's previous release. "Go to sleep."

John uttered an incredulous, choked sound that might have been a laugh. "Wha-"

Dorian flexed his fingers slightly, barely stretching him out, and John made a noise in his throat that he was determined to never admit to.

"Let me take care of you," Dorian said in his ear. His fingers moved in a shallow, gentle approximation of the past half hour, dipping in just enough to make John's hips twitch back before withdrawing again. It was maddening and yet a relief, and John clutched at Dorian's steadying arm across his chest as his cock made a valiant attempt at a comeback. He didn't quite make it past half-hard, but that was still fifty percent more capable than he had suspected of himself.

He turned his face into the pillow and breathed in raggedly through his nose, detecting clean linen and soap and the scent of just-fading sex. He could feel Dorian’s presence behind him, solid and warm as he patiently massaged between John’s legs.

He felt Dorian nuzzle against the back of his neck and twisted his head around blindly until Dorian met him in a kiss. It was slow and lazy, more lips and breath than teeth and tongue, Dorian seeming intent on wringing every last drop of vitality from him.

John's gut clenched, his hips shuddering uncertainly. Even the slightest brush of the damp sheets against his sensitive member was too much, but rocking back pushed Dorian’s teasing fingers deeper, sending sparks of muted pleasure curling up his spine.

“I can’t,” he gasped, fumbling at Dorian’s hand on his chest and threading their fingers clumsily together. “Dor…..I can’t…..I can’t, don’t-”

“You can,” Dorian soothed, squeezing his hand once, twice. “Come for me, John.”

A flicker of panic wove through John’s chest, muddled and confused in the pressure building in his groin. “Damn it, Dorian” he spluttered, “There’s….human….limits, ah, fuck it-”

His words devolved into garbled nonsense as Dorian’s fingers suddenly slid in deep to the second knuckle, pressing steadily against John’s prostate. The fuzzy sparks ignited violently, clawing at the inside of John’s skin for release, he needed to come, needed to come _now_ -

“Come on, John.” Dorian pushed up against John’s back, half rolling him onto his stomach. His knee thrust between John’s thighs, spreading his legs open, and John stifled a whine when the action drove Dorian’s fingers in deeper.

“I love you,” he thought he heard, before Dorian’s mouth found the junction between his shoulder and neck. He groaned as his muscles clenched and his hips stuttered against the sheets in a few weak spurts, the base of his spine burning pleasantly as Dorian peppered the back of his shoulder and neck with kisses.

“You’re so hot, John,” the android said sincerely, and John coughed in amusement as Dorian pulled him closer, curling around him in an affectionate ball of loose limbs and smooth skin. “I knew you could do it.”

“You owe me,” John mumbled, exhaustion finally dragging him under. “So much.”

“I’ll make it up to you in the morning.” A hand slid down sneakily and gave him a quick squeeze. John grumbled halfheartedly, heart thumping sluggishly at the sudden stimulation. “Think you’ll be up for it by then?”

“I damn well better be, won’t I?” John grouched, wriggling around until his face was buried against Dorian’s neck. “Now shuddup…..g’sleep….”

The last thing he felt was Dorian’s hand in his hair, and he thought about opening his eyes to tell him off, but, well…….he couldn’t be blamed for feeling a bit indulgent at the moment.

 


End file.
